


Visiting Havelock

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Visiting Havelock

Margolotta stole away to Ankh-Morpork much more often than she let anyone know; sometimes she thought she even managed it without Havelock finding out.

When she did, and morning's first breath brought mists that choked the city, she would mingle in them, tasting the monster he loved so, and slither her way through the streets to the city's pinnacle.

He hardly ever closed his window. She knew the hours he kept.

She'd shift in the air above his bed and wonder if he was really asleep. Sometimes her mist laid a whisper caress on his cheek.

Such was their love-making.


End file.
